baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal of the Thing
PRI |gender = Male |sprite = Photo-cropped |species = Human |job = Principal |location = Here School |likes = Students following the school rules |dislikes = Students breaking the school rules |description = "If I see anyone breaking the school rules, I'll make sure justice is served! It tastes good and fills my tummy!" }} The Principal of the Thing is, hence his name, the principal of Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is one of the most prominent, and most bothersome characters that the Player will encounter. He speaks in a monotone voice void of almost any emotion. Description The Principal of the Thing is a dithered realistic photo of a tall, lanky adult man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised and his mouth is open as if he was shouting. He wears a dark gray sweater-shirt with lighter stripes, pale blue jeans, and brownish-red socks without shoes. His legs are slightly glitched/erased, along with part of his left arm. According to mystman12, the Principal of the Thing is in fact wearing a yellow bow tie, but it is extremely hard to see due to the image dithering. It is located from his neck under the shirt collar. His bow tie can more clearly be seen in his merchandise items. Personality Principal of the Thing has a very calm personality, without expressing any other emotions. Like a hall monitor, he is in charge of Here School and will put students in detention upon getting caught breaking any rules "in the halls", even if they are in the cafeteria or classrooms. Mechanics General The Principal of the Thing seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would do in a school environment. He slides quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will pass by the Player without conflict, unless the player is caught breaking any of the School Rules. If the Player breaks any of the rules where Principal of the Thing can see, he will chase the Player at a speed that is faster than the Player's running speed until he catches them. Once he has them, he will teleport himself and them to the Principal's Office, giving the Player a detention for a certain amount of time before leaving. During detention, the Player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, and the time they will have to wait will be increased by 15 seconds each time they are caught. Any detentions after 60 seconds will last for 99 seconds. There is an item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms that can be used to escape detention. While the Player is in detention, they can right click on the door to the room with the keys selected, and the door will open. If Principal of the Thing catches the Player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increased waiting time. Being put into detention counts as "opening a door" and will cause Baldi to go in that direction if the Player does not use the Noise Phone or the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape. Getting caught three or more times is an almost guaranteed game over without a distraction, as it will take too long for the timer to hit 0 before Baldi enters and catches the Player. Principal of the Thing can send It's a Bully to detention for bullying. This can make him quite helpful on some occasions. Field Trip The Principal of the Thing plays a very minor role in the Field Trip demo and is one of the four characters who appear and return from the first game. He can only be found past a few black walls in a hallway, where he will say "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls". However, the Principal of the Thing will not bring the Player to detention and will simply stand there idly. There is no Principal's Office in the school's map for Field Trip, as it is only a small few hallways. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, the Principal wears a party hat to celebrate the game's 1st anniversary. When appearing with the original cast for a surprise to the Player once reaching the last door in the Cafeteria, he will say "No surprises in the halls." for comical purposes. Tips The Principal of the Thing moves very fast, so wait until he passes by, and then start running once the Player is out of his vision. BSODA can be used to avoid being put in detention for a short while if needed, but he will chase the Player relentlessly even after losing sight of them. The Principal of the Thing can actually help the Player at certain times. If he takes the Player to his office, they can potentially escape from Baldi and use the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape. Principal of the Thing is one of the few characters that can interrupt Playtime's jump rope mini-game, which can sometimes be useful. He opens doors when entering rooms, allowing the Player to sneak inside without Baldi hearing. The Player can use WD-NoSquee on the Principal's Office door, so Baldi can't hear that the Player is put in detention. This is very useful if the Player has been caught 2 times, as the WD-NoSquee item lasts 4 door openings. Trivia * Principal of the Thing was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * It is very possible that in his original image, Principal of the Thing's socks were originally white but have been distorted by the compression of the file implemented into the game. * The Principal of the Thing is one of the first characters to make a first introduction in the Game Jam edition. * His name is a play on words of the phrase: "It's the principle of the thing." A principle is a fundamental rule, law, or tenet. * Principal of the Thing's whistle is inspired by a scene in the Cartoon Network animation series The Amazing World of Gumball. In an episode, a character known as Banana Joe is seen whistling a similar tune. * The Principal of the Thing typically spawns in the Principal's Office. This was found by hacking the game. *As of the 1.3 update, he detects the Player breaking rules in his line of sight, rather than a small radius as in older versions. Also in older versions, he wasn't able to send It's a Bully to detention at all, as the "No bullying" rule was the "No eating food" rule instead. * There are unused audio files for the Principal of the Thing that say "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls" and "No looking in other people's lockers in the halls". ** Mystman12 revealed in his gaming live-stream that the "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls." quote was going to be used for when a cut character named "Pencil Boy" stabs the Player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=48m31s ** The "No looking in other people's lockers in the halls." quote was used for an unused concept where the Player was intended to be able to open lockers and find items. Mystman12 has revealed that the reason he did not implement this concept is because he thought the idea would be too tedious to pull off. * For unknown reasons, there is a random high pitched tone that plays whenever he says one of his lines. * According to mystman12's livestream, he was unsure where the Principal of the Thing's shirt came from. He went on to mention it was simply a shirt he just happened to have in his possession. * His voice and It's a Bully's voice are very similar. This is most likely because they're both voiced by their creator mystman12, who also voiced most of the other characters in the game. * All other characters have a reason to not get sent to detention for running in the halls: Arts and Crafters, 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep are non-human. Baldi is a teacher and he is not running (he is seemingly teleporting), Playtime is jumping around the halls instead of running, and It's a Bully doesn't move (although he is put into detention solely for blocking the hall). * Principal of the Thing's "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls" line from the Field Trip demo is a pun for going through the final wall, which reads "You'll regret this...". Breaking the fourth wall is a performance convention in which an invisible, imagined wall separates actors from the audience. While the audience can see through this "wall", the convention assumes, the actors should act as if they cannot. Glitches *If the Player is already in the Principal's Office and is caught breaking one of the school rules, the Principal of the Thing will overlap the Player until he leaves the office, then send them back with detention. *Before V1.3.2, Principal of the Thing would put the Player in detention if he saw them being pushed by Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize. *If the Player holds shift for less than a second with a 1-second delay repeatedly, they can actually run in the halls without the Principal of the Thing catching them. Audio Quotes = General Field Trip Birthday Bash |-|Unused/Removed = Gallery Ingame = Principal's Page In Detention.png|The Principal of the Thing's description in his office. Principal-sharedassets2.assets-431.png|The Principal of the Thing's sprite from Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|The Principal of the Thing from the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Merchandise = Toys BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|Principal's collectible figure. BB0503 Figures 540x.jpg|Principal's action figure. BB0506 Figures 540x.jpg|Principal's construction set minifigure. Shirts DetentionForYouShirt.jpg|Principal's "DETENTION FOR YOU!" T-shirt. NoWearingBaldiShirts.jpg|Principal's "No wearing Baldi's Basics shirts in the halls!" T-shirt. NoWearingLimitedBaldiShirts.jpg|Ditto but a limited edition. |-|Miscellaneous = 472e3e17e403ee63fd4347ad0a77b274_original.png|The Principal of the Thing in the Kickstarter heading section. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Principal of the Thing, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members